


Make up sex with V following an argument

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [20]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Things get heated following an argument with your boyfriend, Kim Taehyung





	Make up sex with V following an argument

In hindsight, you couldn’t really remember what the argument had been about. Just that it came to an abrupt stop when Taehyung’s lips crashed against your own as you stood in the middle of the living room; curtains drawn with a single stream of amber light streaming into the darkened space. His lips were soft but he kissed you firmly as he slowly walked you backwards to the sofa behind you and lowered you onto the autumn leaf coloured fabric. You kissed him back but made a point not to show how easily he had swayed you; you kept your pace slow and deliberately left your hands at your sides. He was not so stingy with his affections, however. His large palms roamed over your clothed body as he pressed you into the soft fabric of the sofa and climbed on top of you.

You fought back the urge to moan as his long fingertips stopped at the collar of your dress and began to stroke the skin of your upper chest before moving downwards to slide the stretchy fabric down from your breasts, uncovering your teal lacy bra. His lips left yours and you watched him curl his fingers underneath the lace fabric of the right cup and drag it down to free your breast; his lips immediately puckering around your hard nipple as he gently nipped the delicate bud with his teeth before massaging it with the tip of his tongue.

The sensation was too much; you knew if you didn’t break free now the argument would be lost. You wrapped your fingers in his hair, clutching a handful of mid-brown locks as you gently pulled his head away from you. His mouth broke free of your nipple as he looked up at you from underneath a row of gorgeously thick black eyelashes. Silent, you pushed him away from you; palm flat against his clothed chest as you crawled out from underneath him, trying to remain calm. You got to your feet and tugged the lace cup of your bra back up over your bare breast as you walked slowly out of the room and into the narrow hallway. You began to ascend the stairs, not really knowing what you would do once you reached your bedroom. You had only reached the fourth step however, when you felt Taehyung’s arms wrap around your torso tightly and pull you backward into him. You had barely heard him following you but it didn’t surprise you. Rarely did he did up once the mood had taken him. You felt him move one arm from around your stomach to under your legs and he lifted you up before you could protest. You allowed yourself to be carried, almost like a small child who has been caught sleepwalking in the middle of the night, back to the living room where he dropped you onto the sofa. You gasped at the sensation as your body bounced a little on the cushions and he once again climbed on top of you. You didn’t allow him to kiss you this time and instead pushed him off, a little more desperately, as you got to your feet once more.

It was beginning to feel like a game as you strode quickly out of the room and felt him behind you. You felt a gust of cold air against your lower back as he grabbed a handful of fabric from your green floral dress and pull you back into him. He spun you around and your lips crashed together. You couldn’t help but kiss him back as his mouth opened against yours but you only allowed it to go on for a few seconds before you shoved him forcefully at the shoulders and turned to the staircase. Despite the shock of being pushed, he was quick to react as he lunged forward and grabbed you by the hips. You struggled for a few moments as he tried to pull you backwards, and instead ended up on your hands and knees, crawling away from him. To an onlooker, you supposed, it would look as though you were trying to fight being kidnapped. Only the near silence, broke only by the sound of loud breathing, would give away the true nature of the scene. It was hard to explain or rationalise your relationship with Kim Taehyung and fortunately you had never had to try. 

You ascended the stairs once more, this time crawling on your hands and knees. You had climbed almost half way up before you felt his hands on your waist. You expected to feel him pull you back once more in order to carry you back to the living room but instead, he pushed you forwards; pressing his body against yours as he pinned you down; his hands moving from your hips to your own where he placed his palms against the backs of your hands. You felt his breath against your ear as your cheek pressed against the thick pile carpet; your gaze looking out from pillars beneath the banister. He kissed the edge of your ear gently and you felt yourself growing warm between your thighs as he ran his lips from your lobe to your neck.

“God…I want you so bad.” He whispered against the soft skin of your neck in a low voice, sending shivers down your spine. “I want to feel you cum around me…” His right hand moved from yours down your clothed body to the round curve of your arse where he quickly hitched up the fabric of your dress. He pinned the small bundle of fabric between your bodies as he moved his palm to your bare thigh, stroking the slightly damp skin there before cupping your cunt through your wet panties. “With this…” He squeezed his hand gently against the curve of your pubis, making you gasp against the carpet. “Okay?” He asked, moving his lips back up to your ear. It was his way of asking you for your permission to continue and you nodded, once, beneath him.

He moved both hands back to your arse and slid your panties down in one quick motion to your knees before hooking his hands around the fronts of your thighs, lifting your lower body slightly so that he could enter you more easily. He moved a single index finger to your entrance and pushed inside as far as he could before pulling back out. You gasped as you felt his upper body move back down to press against yours.

“You’re pussy is so beautiful…” He whispered breathily as you felt the tip of his cock press against your entrance. “So tight…” He moaned as he moved his hips forward and pushed into you, filling you up. You gasped with pleasure as you felt his length and thickness press against your walls, stretching you out deliciously. He wasted no time in moving once he was fully immersed inside of you; fucking you roughly with quick yet graceful snaps of his hips. You were both loud; your neighbours had moved out last month, as you fucked; your gaze fixed on the top of the kitchen doorway between the pillars of the banister. You felt the thick carpet graze against your cheek and knew you would still see the red mark later but didn’t care; he felt so good inside of you.

“Is this good?” He asked, moving his hands to the tops of your arms and stroking the skin there gently. You nodded beneath him but opened your mouth to speak. “I want to kiss you…” He didn’t reply but you felt his hips slow down after a few thrusts and a moment later he slid out of you completely. You let out a small moan at the loss of contact and he took the opportunity to turn you around from the shoulders. You moved with him easily, rolling over onto your back so you were face to face, your head propped a little awkwardly against the stairs. He gazed down at you softly and you felt your heart leap in your chest.

“Come on…” He said gently and reached down to take your hands in his and pull you up. You got to your feet and looked down at him. He smiled beautifully and nodded upwards once; his eyes quickly looking above your head, asking you silently to climb the stairs. He followed you up the last few remaining steps and into your shared bedroom opposite. You turned to face him as he closed the door behind him and walked backwards to the bed. He had pulled up his linen trousers but you could still see the outline of his erection pressed against the fabric. Your lips met passionately as soon as he reached you; his hands reaching up to cup your face gently as you both lowered onto the sheets. He wasted no time in undressing you; his hands moving up and down your body sensually as he did so and removing his own loose clothes in the process. Once you were both fully naked he pressed you down into the sheets and slipped himself between your parted thighs. He entered you easily; your cunt still slick with juices, and pressed closer to you. You sighed and moaned beneath him as he moved inside of you. Pulling away from your lips to gaze as you languidly, he reached up to your face and used his palm to brush your hair from your forehead, locking his fingers in the strands and keeping it there. His lips were inches from yours and you felt yourself clench around his thickness as he moaned against you; his warm breath on your parted lips. He was slower this time; more loving, as he rolled his hips against your cunt; alternating between passionate, open mouthed kisses and pulling away to look you in the eyes.

“I love you so much.” He said, moving his other hand to your hair on the other side of your forehead.

“I love you too.” You whispered back, breathily.

You thought, as his fingers brushed between your strands of hair, that you had never felt as beautiful as he gazed at you so lovingly. He had amazing stamina in the bedroom but as you eventually felt his hips start to quicken, you wished you had more time to savour the moment. He moved one hand from your head to your clit and started to rub the nub firmly with his index and middle finger as he increased his pace inside you.

“I need you to finish with me…” He whispered, hastening his fingers and you felt your breath hitch in your throat. The sensation of his cock moving so quickly inside of you combined with his fingers against your most intimate place sent shockwaves through you. He knew how to make you orgasm quickly with his hand if he wanted to and his timing was almost spot on; he moaned loudly as his hips started to buckle against you and you felt him pulsate inside of you as he came. You followed not moments after; your entire body shuddering against the covers as he planted a kiss on your damp forehead.

“God…” You moaned as he slowly eased himself out of you. “I love you.” You looked up at him as he rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow to look at you.

“My beautiful angel…” He said deeply, brushing your cheek with his fingertips before placing a gentle kiss there.

“I hate it when we argue.” You sighed, already forgetting what the argument had been about. He nodded in agreement and moved his lips down to peck at yours, once.

“I’ll make it up to you. We should go for coffee…around the corner. We can share some of the red velvet cake.” He grazed his lips against your face before pulling away to look at you once more.

You reached out and stroked his cheek gently in reply. “You already made it up to me. But okay…we’ll shower first.” You moved backwards and sat up on the bed as he did the same beside you.

“I don’t deserve you.” He said as you crawled off the bed. You looked back at him once, doubtfully.

“Well…you have me.” You shrugged easily as you walked across the room towards the en-suite.

He smiled before getting to his feet and joining you.


End file.
